


Falling For Peter Pan

by FidelisBast39



Series: Music-Act [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, High School, Lost Boys, Love, M/M, Minho!Tinkerbell, Newt!Wendy Darling, Teenage Drama, Theatre, Thomas!Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was actually a school play..<br/>But something happened..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be like a hundred percent different from the real Peter Pan story so if you guys realized the words or the scenes are different don't be surprised ;)

Newt breathed in and out quickly, this is really making him nervous. He wanted the part but he wasn't confident. He looked at the script and practiced his lines once more.

"Pan! Help me!" He screamed dramatically. He made a face that was filled with terror.

"Well that was embarrasing" He sighed. He leaned over the wall and looked at the ceiling. "I'm never going to get that part."

He stood up straight again and tried again. "Pan! Help me! Don't let him take me away!".

"I'll save you Wendy!" A voice replied. Then came a boy with short brown hair, running towards Newt. "Aye, Hook! You'll never take her away!"

Newt stood there frozen, looking at the boy. He even dropped his script. His acting is perfect. It won't be a surprise if he became Peter Pan. Newt's mouth was wide open, he tried to close it but he failed.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the boy said, waving his hand in front of Newt's face. "Hello??"

Newt didn't respond, not even a blink. "Oh my god. Sorry dude! I didn't mean to scare you" the boy said as he shook Newt.

"Uhh.. I.. Uhh.." Newt said, his face got red.

"You uhhh?" 

"Uhh.. I-I'm not surprised. Just.. Surprised.." Newt replied, he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. 

"You're not surprised, just surprised? Whoa that's confusing"

"No! No. I didn't mean it like that! I just.."

-Newton for Wendy Darling! You're next.-

"Gotta go now, bye!" Newt said, he picked up his script and ran towards the door. He covered his face as he ran out. This was totally unexpected and embarrasing. He wasn't expecting a boy to come in and play Peter Pan's lines. The boy was cute though..

When he got near the auditorium he started walking slowly catching his breath. This is making him nervous. He got up the stage and looked at the teacher who was seating on the audience seats. 

"Okay. You got the script needed for the audition right?"

Newt nodded and tried to take a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. He showed the script to proof it.

"Makes things easier. Really. You don't know how many students forget their scripts for audition. It's a nightmare." The teacher sighed. She rolled her eyes and began looking at Newt. 

Newt readied himself, he took a deep breath before started to act. 

"Pan! Don't let him take me away!" Newt screamed, he tried to control his expression so he did not laugh at himself. 

"I'll save you Wendy!" The teacher replied. Somehow the words hit Newt, but he still continued his lines, a little movement added. "Aye! You'll never take her Hook!"

"Alas! Peter Pan! I have taken her! And I will have you too! Now surrender!" A student sitting next to the teacher said, his voice was a perfect pirate voice, I'll tell you that. 

A couple of lines passed before Newt could say his. Then finally the lines for wen Peter was wounded came.

"Pan!" Newt screamed. He even dropped down the floor, something the teacher or the other students who were watching didn't miss. "No, no! Pan! You can't! Don't die!"

"It is too late! Say your goodbyes!" 

"You! How dare you hurt him!" Newt pretended like he grabbed a sword and raised it high. "You'll suffer the consequences!"

A laugh. "You're a girl! You can't win against me!"

"I may be a girl. And you'll regret ever saying that. Mark my bloody words!" Newt put all his dramatic mad voice on those words especially the word 'bloody'. Then he looked at the audience. All of them was staring at him like 'wow'. Then came an applause followed by others. 

Newt really lost himself on that acting. He even forgot the nervousness he felt when he got up at the stage. 

"That.." The teacher said, she looked at Newt with a smile. "Was one of the best audition I've ever saw.". 

Newt smiled widely hearing that. It made him happy getting a compliment and that compliment was a god damn good compliment. One of the best auditions? What the hell??! "Th-thank you!" Newt managed to say.

"But alas we will have to see who will get the part." The teacher said.

Newt nodded and went down the stage. On the way out he got a lot of stares from the other students, some he didn't know gave him a smile and a thumbs up. His heart beat faster. He did not like to be stared at. He walked faster until he reached the hall. 

Newt breathed in and out slowly but deep. He didn't thought to be able to do that. 

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. He turned to see the Peter Pan boy behind him, giving him a wide smile.

"Hey.. Great acting.." The boy said.

"Y-yeah.. Thankyou.." Newt said, his voice shook. 

The other boy took out his hand "I know I should have done this earlier but.. I'm Thomas"

Newt sheepishly accepted the hand and looked at Thomas's eyes. A soft feeling came into Newt's chest. "Thomas.. I'm Newt.."

"So.. Wanna grab some food?" Thomas asked.

Newt smiled but he shook his head as a sign of no. "I'm sorry.. But my friend Minho is still auditioning.. If I'm not mistaken he should be right about... Now!" Newt said as he looked at the clock on his phone.

"Okay."

Newt walked back towards the auditorium just in time to see Minho auditioning, somehow Thomas was right behind him. But Newt didn't realize.

"Okay you slintheads, I'm gonna show you what a real Tinkerbell is like!" Minho said.

A couple of oohs or more came out from the audition, Newt himself was trying to hold his laugh. Minho is a conplete sassy pants, this may be something fun to watch.

"So.. The scene will be when you're with the Lost Boys and you just saw Wendy and Pan flyingbaway together holding hand blah blah blah all that lovey dovey" the techer said. "Ready? Action!"

"I don't like her!" Minho said.

"Why?"

"Cause she's getting close with Peter Pan! Duhh. Pan is mine and always mine!" Minho said, he put on his annoyed frown.

"So.. What do you want us to do Tink?"

"Get rid of her!" Minho said.

"Uhh.. How?"

"I don't know! Make something up! And when you're done I'll just sit here and watch!" Minho said, giving a wicked smile.

"Okay. Second scene to audition" the teacher said.

"Second scene?" Newt said, a little surprised. "Wendy only had to audition with one scene"

"Tinkerbell doesn't talk much in the story remember? And by the way did you forget that this play is going to be a hundred percent different from the real Peter Pan story?" Thomas suddenly said from behind Newt, which made the boy jumped. Literally. He jumped.

"You scared me! uh.. I mean you surprised me!" Newt said, looking at Thomas. 

Thomas just laughed and looked back at the stage where Minho is about to do the second scene.

"You know.. I never believed in fairies!" The teacher said "Then Wendy left leaving the house."

Minho fell down weakly to the floor. "Uhh.." He said weakly.

"Then Pan and the boys came in" the teacher said again. "Oh no! Tink! What happened?!"

Minho tried to reach up at the ceiling. "I.. I.." 

"Oh no! Tink! Her light is fading! Somebody do something! Say I believe!" the teacher said. "Then Tink wakes up."

"Whoa. That's better!" Minho said as he stood up.

"Who did this to you?"

"Wendy. She said she didn't believe. But I don't think so. Now she's taken by Hook's pirates. We must save her!" Minho said as he pointed towards who knows where. 

"Okay! Scene done! You may go now." 

Minho went down the stage and ran towards Newt, putting on his usual sassy face. "How was it?"

"Great. Perfect. I'm sure they'll pick you." Newt said. "Don't you think so Tho-" Newt turned to look at Thomas but he was already gone. "Great. He's gone. Bloody gone"

"Who? You got a boyfriend I don't know about? Spill it." Minho said.

"No one. Not my boyfriend thank you. I'm single. You hear that? S-I-N-G-L-E, single. Bloody single" Newt said as the walked out of the auditorium.

Minho looked at him, still uncertain, he was pretty sure that Newt was trying to hide something. But he pushed it away. He'll get it one way or another anyway.

"Okay mister single. Let's eat." 

"Where?"

"Dunno" Minho, shrugged.

"You're the one who offered to go eat but you don't know where. Stassy pants" Newt said, rolling his eyes. 

"Stassy pants? What the shuck is that?" Minho asked.

"Stupid sassy pants" Newt snickered. "Suits perfectly for you"

"Whatever skinny jeans." Minho countered.

"Hey!" Newt shouted. "Whatever. I'm not having a shout war with you"

"Hey! It's been a long time since that happened! Let's do it again!" Minho said, his eyes sparkled and he jumped like a little kid.

"We've done it yesterday." Newt sighed.

"Well that's long enough!" Minho said.

"Whatever. Let's just go find a café" 

"Good that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. I didn't mean to insult or fake the story but I figured maybe the story needed a little comedy so I made a little (a lot of changes) so it's not a hundred percent like the real Peter Pan story.
> 
> I hope you guys understand..
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts!
> 
> By the way leave me suggestions about should I continue or stop ;)


	2. Pan's In The Café

Minho and Newt walked out the school and went to a café called the Scorch. They sat down on a table and looked at the menu. 

"What to choose?" Newt felt his stomach mumbled when he saw dozens of food names on the menu.

"Can't wait to eat?" Minho snickered. Turns out Newt's stomach rumble was loud enough for Minho to hear. "Your stomach's rumbling"

Newt's face became red. Well that's something. He nodded and Minho called for the waiter. Waitress actually. 

"Hi! My name is Teresa and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like?" The waitress said, she looked like someone Newt knew but he couldn't his finger on it.

"The Lava Bun" Newt said, he grinned to his choice as if it was the best he could think about. "And the oreo blend"

"And for you?" 

"Churros" Minho said. "And coke please."

"Anything else?"

"Is it okay if I ordered you? On a date with moa" Minho said, he was trying to flirt with the waitress. Newt couldn't help but look at Minho surprised.

"In your dreams lover boy." Teresa said, she walked away to give the order.

When she was out of sight Newt looked at Minho, his stare as sharp as a knife. "What?" Minho said.

"Really Min? 'Is it okay if I ordered you? On a date with moa'? Fail." Newt said, he wanted to laugh but he tried his best to hold it, which didn't turn out good. He laughed loudly which made the whole restaurant look at him.

"Shush! She'll want me later. Just wait" Minho said, sassy mode back on.

"She looks familiar.." Newt said. "But I can't say like who"

"Maybe.. Just maybe.." Minho said.

"Maybe what?"

"Just maybe.. Like the boy who auditioned for Peter Pan?" Minho said, which made Newt raised an eyebrow. Minho pointed towards the entrance and Newt saw the Thomas boy.

"What the.." Newt said. -Him again. Yeah. That's him. That's where I recognized the waitress's face from! How could I forget? The boy that shocked me two times today- the thought went on floating in his mind.

"-ewt. Earth to Newt! Wake up!" Minho said, he even threw his pen which I don't know when he took. It hit Newt right on the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Newt shouted angrily. He was so angry he yelled a dozen of curses, he didn't even realized that Thomas was walking on the way to their table.

"Hey Newt." Thomas said, he gave Newt a warm smile. Newt looked at him and gave him a smile back. 

"Hey Thomas.." Newt said, he pulled out a novel from his bag and opened it up. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister works here. And this is my home." Thomas said. That recieved a glare from Newt, looks like he didn't quite believe him. He usually went to the Scorch to hang out with his friends, but never and I mean never he ever saw Thomas being in here.

"Your home?" Newt asked, his mouth unable to close. "How.. How come I never saw you in here then? All I ever saw was Teresa and the other workers."

"I never get in here through the front door I'll tell you that. And I don't work here. Too busy with drama" Thomas said giving him a smile.

They both didn't realize Minho was staring at both of them, watching every move and eavesdropping every word. And for now, it looks like he got all the puzzle pieces he needed.

They both continued their talking until Newt realized that they completely zoned out Minho. "Oh Thomas, this is Minho. This is the guy we saw at the auditorium. The one auditioning for Tinkerbell."

Thomas reached out his hand and offered Minho a handshake, which Minho took but he kept glaring at Thomas making the situation awkward. 

"Don't mind him, he's a total sassy pants. A stupid one though" Newt whispered to Thomas's ears. Minho heard it though he made a pufft noise and rolled his eyes.

"I'll try to remember that" Thomas said, he moved and took a seat next to Newt. "Do you mind?"

"Sure. Your café anyway." Newt said. "Anyway, could you imagine him in a green dress?"

Thomas made a thinking expresion and looked at Minho, he giggled afterwards. "He'll look pretty." Thomas said. "Pretty ugly."

Newt burst into laughter while Minho looked at them. "You know. I can hear you two from here."

"Oh don't worry Minho. You were meant to" Newt said, still laughing. Little tears went out while he laughed.

"What the shuck? It hurts Newt. Deep." Minho said, he put his hand on his chest making a hurt gesture. "How could you say that to me? How could you do this to me Wendy?"

Newt looked at Minho in desibelief, he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Stop acting you bloody drama queen. We haven't got the role yet anyway stupid."

Thomas laughed. "Can't wait to get on the stage?"

"Yeah. But don't expect me to play all jealous of you and my ex getting touchy." Minho said. He stared at Thomas a little bit too sharp because it stabbed Thomas deep. 

"Your.. Ex?" Thomas said, he looked over from Minho to Newt, his eyes questioning. "I never knew that you two ever dated."

The situation became more awkward than before. Newt shifted uncomfortably while Minho was looking at him. 

"Yes. We've dated. Nothing that concerns you. He was mine." Minho said, he looked at Thomas again giving another glare. "Mine." He repeated himself.

"Oh.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Thomas said.

"You know what? I know what you mean."

"Minho, stop." Newt said.

"You're trying to get Newt away from me."

"No. I'm not trying to do that!" Thomas said.

"Shut your shucking mouth. Don't lie!"

"Minho! Stop it!" Newt yelled, he stood up and his hand flew to Minho's cheek, slapping it. Minho looked at Newt, his eyes wide open. Then he pulled Minho to stand up. "I'm really sorry Tommy.. This will only take a minute or two." 

"Yeah.." Thomas said.

Newt pulled Minho to the bathroom and locked the door. "What the hell was that Min?!"

Minho shut quiet. He said nothing and looked at the floor.

"Answer me!" Newt shouted. His tears leaked out, while he tried to speak. "W-why? Why did you do that?! Why did you have to go all mad? I just knew him! There is nothing happening between me and him!"

"Really? You seemed to enjoy the time with the boy. He seemed to enjoy it too. I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. I know when two people are getting closer. And by closer is starting to like each other. But I figured you two are shanks because you two didn't realize it" Minho said, frowning.

This time Newt was the one who was quiet. He never thought about that. He did enjoy the time with the boy.

"I'm right, right?" Minho said.

Newt kept quiet. His heart was beating so hard.

Minho pinned Newt on the wall. Their faces so close to each other. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Newt sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes. I do enjoy it. Happy?"

"Happy." Minho smirked.

"But that doesn't mean I like him." Newt said.

"Good that."

Newt grabbed Minho's collar and pulled him. Their lips touched for a minute. 

"What was that for?" Minho asked. He blinked a few times.

"Thankyou." Newt said. "For being a great ex boyfriend and best friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You felt something between me and Thomas. You tried to make us realize it. Damnit! You made me admit I enjoy his pressence. There's no ex boyfriend in the whole world who would do that for their own ex." Newt smiled, he hugged Minho.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for my Newtie." Minho said.

"Let's go back."

"Let's"

The two went out and walked towards their table. Thomas was still there, looking nervous. Their food already on the table.

"Hey." Minho said.

"Hey.." 

"All of that was an act." Newt whispered. Thomas nodded, his expression softened.

Minho and Newt sat down and started to eat. Talked a little bit once in a while. Minho looked at Teresa most of the time. 

When they finished eating, Minho and Newt walked out the café. Not before Newt and Thomas talking a little, a spark forming between them. Somehow both their heartbeat became fast in a matter of seconds. While Minho trying to get Teresa's number but failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the chapter. I know it's kinda boring. I'll make the next chapter better.
> 
> Btw I'm sorry if there's something you couldn't understand!
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughs! <3


	3. I'm In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on Newt will e calling Thomas "Tommy" 
> 
> Oh god the feels :')

A few days later. In the school. Newt and Minho was walking through the hallway, Minho talking about how hot Teresa was while Newt ignored him. All he ever thought was the audition. Will he get in? Impossible. No. Not impossible. It can happen. He just needed to believe.

The two walked around the school waiting for the recess to end. Newt looked around, waiting for someone to hang the announcement on the school boards. Or maybe they were already posted.

After walking around for a few minutes with no luck. They went to their lockers and took their books. They were seperated for the second period. Newt had Chemistry while Minho had English. After they finished picking their books they walked towards their classes. Minho's was closer so Newt was left all alone walking the rest of the way. 

Newt held his books while walking, he sighed and started to drown in his own thoughts. He didn't even realized that just a few steps in front of him stood someone and he bumped into him. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Newt said, looking up to see the familiar face he met a few days ago. "Tommy?"

"Tommy? Who's Tommy? What are you talking about Newt?" Thomas said, giving Newt a bright smile, a blinding and possibly making you melt kind of smile. 

"I mean Thomas. Sorry Tommy." Newt said. "Oh god I did it again. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Is that a nickname?" Thomas said, laughing. His hand went all the way to his hair, like he was trying to fix his hair. Well he is fixing it. "Tommy eh?"

Newt shrugged, his cheeks went from pale to pink. "Yes.." His voice went weak, waiting for what will Thomas say next. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said Tommy.

"I like it." Thomas said, he grabbed Newt's shoulder. A hand went to Newt's chest and a finger lifted Newt's chin. All Newt could see was Thomas's brown eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. Both their heart was beating fast. "Use it from now on. I like it. Tommy. No one's ever called me that. Even my sister calls me Tom."

Well now that does it. It hit Newt right away making him melt down into a puddle of happyness. The answer wasn't what Newt was expecting. He didn't even realize it but all his books fell down.

He realized it when Thomas kneeled down and picked up his books. "Hey Newt? What's going on in that pretty litle head of yours?"

Newt shook his head. "No! No! It's nothing! I just spaced out that's all!"

"Oh.. Okay. I guess I'll see you in class." Thomas said as he walked away towards te locker room.

"Yeah.. Okay. See you." Newt replied. He walked again to the Chemistry lab, it took a few steps for Newt to realize what Thomas just said. "Wait.. What? In class?" Newt turned to see if the brunette was still there but he was gone, out of his sight.

After a few minutes of looking at nothing Newt went in the lab. Only a few students were there. The nerds. They usually went in class before the teacher comes. Smart kids. Newt walked passed them and sat at the corner in the back.

Newt pulled out his phone, two texts and one missed call. This number.. Newt didn't know who it was, he called the number and placed it next to his ear.

A ringtone was heard from the other side of the phone before the person answered. The ringtone surprised Newt somehow. It was "Determinate" by Lemonade Mouth. 

"Hello?" A voice said. It sounded like a boy, you could tell from the bass on his voice. 

"Hello?" Newt replied. He tapped his fingers on the table before saying anything else. "Umm.. So I found this number on one of my missed calls. I didn't know who it was so if you don't mind?"

"Oh yes! Newt! You're the one we've been looking for!" The voice said excitely, Newt could've sworn he heard a little bit of a giggle. "I'm Thomas Brodie-Sangster"

"THOMAS BRODIE-SANGSTER?!! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE LYING!!" Newt shouted, getting the attention of the nerds. "HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?"

"I got it from a close friends of yours." The voice said. "Thomas if I'm not mistaken." But then laughter followed. 

"Tommy. I know you're pranking me. Stop it" Newt said, pretending to be mad.

"What are you talking about? I'm Thomas Brodie-Sangster" The voice burst into laughter. It was so loud Newt pulled away the phone for a while. When te laughter started to calm down Newt put it back near his ear. 

"You done Tommy?" Newt said, he rolled his eyes. Trying to hold himself from laughing.

"Yeahh guess I'm done." Thomas replied. "Hey. Can you come out for a minute?" 

"What for?" Newt asked. He looked at the door. No one's there, or maybe he didn't see anyone pass through.

"Just come out." Thomas said.

"Fine, but if this is some kind of prank or you're trying to do something I swear I'll slap your bloody face hard." Newt said.

"Whoa. Hold on brit. No need to curse me. Just come out already." Thomas said.

Newt stood up and ended the call. He walked towards the door and walked a few steps. He looked around but no one's there. Then Newt's vision went dark.

"What the hell?!" Newt screamed. He touched where his eyes were, covered by a pair of hands. "Let me go!"

Newt struggled and tried to pull the hands off but no luck. His hand reached out towards the person who was covering him. Finally he found the lips. He moved his hand a little further before removing it and flew it until it hit his cheek.

"Ow! Newt! That hurts!" The coverer said, Newt's vision became clear, he saw Thomas holding his left cheek. "You weren't lying about the slapping thing."

Newt just gave him a wicked smile. "I'm a man of my words."

"Pffth" Thomas said, he kept holding his cheek which was starting to get red. Not blush red, more like a "I just got slapped by a skinny but unbelievably strong blond" red. 

"So what's up?" Newt said. He leaned on a locker and looked at Thomas.

"So I just got word that the announcement of the cast of the play has been posted." Thomas said. "I thought you'd want see it."

"Oh god Thomas! You're serious? Of course I want to see it!" Newt said excitely, his eyes sparkled. 

"Then let'-- " Thomas said but was cut off by the school bell. 

"The bell.." Newt said, his tone a little dissapointed. 

"I'm sorry Newt.." Thomas replied.

"No, no.. It's okay. We can check it later together." Newt said.

"Together?"

"Yup." Newt said, giving Thomas a smile.

Then a huge wave of kids went through the hallway, Thomas got pushed and hit Newt. Both of them was pressed to each other against the locker. They tried to break free but the sea of students kept going on and on.

A few minutes perhaps five minutes later they could break free. Both of them was blushing madly. They looked at each other, eye to eye.

The awkward silence was getting to them so they went in the lab. All the seats was taken except the ones that had Newt's books on top of it. So they decided to seat next to each other.

"Okay students! Today we are going to do some experiment on the H2SO4 compound" Mr. Jorge the Chemistry teacher announced as he walked into the class. "All of you will be partnered with you benchmate."

Newt and Thomas looked at each other, then nodded. Mr. Jorge explained how to do the experiment and about the cause if it was touched by skin. Which was leaving some kind of mark.

The students went on doing the experiment just like Mr. Jorge explained. Newt and Thomas did it a little faster though. Their hand were next to each other. Newt's left hand and Thomas's right had. Without them noticing, Newt accidently nudged the glass of H2SO4 and the some of the compound spilled on their hands.

"Ow!" Both of them yelped. They looked at their arms and saw the compound on their skin. Newt grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the compound off, Thomas did too.

Both their hands were red, but they continued their work. They were the first to finish it. They called for Mr. Jorge who came and took a look at it.

"Perfect! You've done it perfectly hermano." (Mr Jorge likes to use the word hermano to everyone, hermano means brother, sibling, don't know why he'd say that to everyone). Mr Jorge was smiling looking at the work but his attention moved. He looked at Newt and Thomas's hands ad started to cough. "You spilled some of the compound didn't you?"

"Yeah.. Sorry Mr. Jorge" Newt said.

"No need to say sorry. Just look at your hand right now." Mr. Jore said with a smile. He walked away from the two.

"What is he talking about?" Thomas said.

"Dunno." Newt replied, he took a look of his hand. The mark. It was supposed to be a shape but Newt didn't know what.

Thomas looked at his own. The shape was just the same as Newt's only it's flipped. They went on looking at their hands for quite some time before Newt finally realized it.

"Wait Tommy. Let me see your hand" Newt said.

"Uhh sure, why?" Thomas said as he reached out his hand and showed the mark to Newt.

Newt shook a little then pulled out a deep breath, he wasn't sure it's true or not. But it made Newt's heart beat became faster. Newt placed his hand next to Thomas's. The mark connected, it made a shape of a heart. Half on Newt half on Thomas.

"Tommy.." Newt said, softly.

"What? How.. How could?" Thomas said. He looked at their hands, blinking a few times to see if he was awake.

"I don't know.. Must be a coincidence." Newt said.

"Maybe.. Not must." Thomas said.

"Okay." 

The awkwardness came back between them, they looked at each other every once in a while with a blush on their faces. 

The end of the period was about twenty minutes later. They went out the class and went to Newt's locker first. He placed the book inside then went to the school board.

The school board was crowded, Newt and Thomas couldn't see the announcement since it was far. They tried to push their way towards the board. As they arrived in front of the school board, their eyes widened and they looked at each other. 

-  
"Peter Pan Play"

Casts:  
Thomas as Peter Pan  
Newton as Wendy Darling  
Minho as Tinkerbell  
Gally as Captain Hook  
Aris Jones as Mr. Smee  
Frypan as John Darling  
Winston as Michael Darling

The Lost Boys will be announced later this week.  
-

"I got in? I'm in?" Newt said, covering his mouth. "I can't believe it.. I got the part?"

"I got Peter Pan." Thomas said. "Guess our lips will be meeting on the day."

"What?" Newt asked, he looked at Thomas with wide eyes. "Did you just say, we're going to kiss?"

"I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh.. I kind of forgot the compound that can leave marks on your skin if it touches them so I just went with H2SO4 (I was teached by my Physics teacher. It was between H2SO4 or Mercury. But idk) so I'm really sorry if I was wrong. :D
> 
> By the way. The heart mark.. What do you guys think about it? I got the inspiration from my friend who made up a transcript of my school play. And the scene was almost like the scene Thomas and Newt had.
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts!


	4. People Are Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt starts to use his seducing abilities to make Thomas buy stuffs for him :'D  
> And people think the two are dating

"That did not happen in the Peter Pan movie, or the story, or any other kind of media." Newt said, raising his eyebrow "Are you trying to mess with me Tommy? Not funny. Not funny at all."

"I'm not messing with you." Thomas said, raising his hands. "Like I said before the real Peter Pan story is completely different from the ones we are going to play in. You should've known that from plot twist. Wendy saving Peter Pan and lets out her inner demon. Which you did perfectly the other day. How did you do that anyway? When you practiced by yourself in that room you were  _so_ not confident." He furrowed and shrugged. "Sorry but it's true"

"No no.. It's okay. You're right. I'm so not confident." Newt said. He smiled at Thomas as they escaped the crowd and stopped near the lockers. 

"Look Newt I--." Thomas said but was stopped by Minho who walked towards them with a wide grin.

"Look at that guys. It's me Minho the Tinkerbell. Better bow down before I throw a handful of Pixie Dust in your face." he said, with his sass face like usual. Thomas and Newt just looked at him trying to hold their laughter "I mean it. Bow down to me. I've got a bag of cheese puff powder and I'm not afraid to use it."

Thomas and Newt laughed at that. The idea of Minho with a green dress and wings holding and throwing around a bag of cheese puff powders Pixie Dust was too much. The dress and wings was already funny but with the cheese puff powder? Hilarious. "And you think we're afraid of that? Please Min that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Newt said, still laughing his tears of joys are flowing up.

Minho opened up his bag and grabbed something then threw it to the boys. It was really cheese puff powder. Newt could tell because he let out his tongue to spit it from his mouth causing him to gag. "That's for not bowing to me. And a bonus for torturing you." Minho said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two covered in the powder and gagging.

"Delete that!" Newt yelled. But Minho just shook his head and laughed. 

"Wait for the year book Newt. Maybe you'll be chosen for the cutest couple." Minho said, still laughing. He took a look at Thomas who just looked back at him with a plain expression. "You'd love that. Right Thomas?"

Newt looked at Thomas who just raised his eyebrow and stared at Minho. "And what would make you think that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Minho just gave the two boys a wide grin and walked away.

"What was he talking about Tommy?" Newt asked after a couple seconds of quietness. He stared at Thomas straight in the eye with sparkles of curiosity in his own eyes.

"Nothing." Thomas replied, he gave Newt a big smile and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the alley.

"Ow ow. Tommy! It hurts!" Newt yelled slapping Thomas's hand away. The sore from the lab was still red. He held his sore hand in pain and blowed on it.

"Sorry Newt! Oh my god!" He touched the sore hand again and Newt jumped yelling how much it hurts. "Oh shuck. Sorry Newt!"

"Let's just go. I want some coffee." Newt said, trying to forget about the pain. He walked out the alley and to the coffee stand just outside the school. "Tommy.. You just hurt my hand. Care to treat me some coffee?" Newt said, using a seducing tone.

"Sure.. Anything for Newt." Thomas said as they both arrived at the stand. "Capuccino and.. What would you want Newt?"

"Mocha I want mocha. The big one Tommy." Newt said, still with a seducing tone. "Mocha Tommy. Mocha mocha mocha."

"Yeah. And a large sized mocha." Thomas said at the coffe seller.

The seller smiled at Thomas and began making it. He gave the drinks to Thomas and as Thomas paid for the drinks he said. "Your boyfriend seems to be the wanting type eh?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" The two boys said in unison. They looked at each other and just realized that they were standing right next to each other without any distance. Not even an inch. Newt seemed to glue himself to Thomas so he quickly pulled away and looked down.

"Sure." The seller said, giving them one last smile before talking to the other customers. Newt and Thomas sat down on an empty table and enjoyed their drink. "Wait." Thomas suddenly said. "Why did I buy you a drink?"

"Because I'm really cute and talented. That's why." Newt said, taking a sip og his coffee and looked at Thomas with a grin. "Just kidding."

"Ha ha ha really funny." Thomas said, rolling his eyes but couldn't help laughing. "So anyway. We should talk about practicing."

"What about practice?" Newt asked. "We're having practice every tuesday right?"

"Yeah. The full practice. I meant we should practice alone just the two of us." Thomas said. "You know.. Between Pan and Wendy."

"You mean like a date?" Newt asked "Because if it won't be a date I'm going to be really embarrased."

"Do you want it to be a date?" Thomas asked, he moved his hand and touched Newt's hand, once again the sore one.

"Bloody hell Tommy! Watch where you're touching!" Newt yelled. He pulled his hand again before giving Thomas an annoyed look.

"Oops. Sorry Newt." He touched the sore arm again, this time gently and lift it up then kissed it. "That should take care of the little booboo" Thomas said again, teasing. Some people gave some "aww"s and "that's so sweet"s.

"That's a fine boyfriend you've got son." A woman said with a big smile. "Ohh.. Young love.. Takes me to those times."

"There's nothing to look here people! We are not dating! I repeat we are not dating! Thankyou very much!" Newt yelled over at the people. His face was red. That cleared away the attention. Some people still stole glances at them though. But most of the returned to what they were doing.

Thomas laughed looking Newt getting all worked up. "You know what?" He said.

"What?"

"I get a little confused with you. When you're going to do something like acting or singing. You're always unconfident. But when you're doing your social live.."

"I get all crazy and don't give a fuck to the world, right?"

"I was going to say easy going and eneretic but when you put it that way yeah. Maybe just a little crazy." Thomas said.

"A little? You're calling me a _little_ crazy? Dude! I _am_ crazy!" Newt said. "You should see me when I was still a junior. You would find me running down the alley like a little kid who's playing around a little playground. Sometimes I trip over the ground accidentally and laughed like I was being possessed."

"Why did that Newt change?" Thomas asked, looking at Newt in the eye. "That Newt sounds perfect. I would love to meet him."

"Well you're too late Tommy. That Newt is gone." Newt said, giving Thomas a smile.

"I think he's still in there." Thomas scooched over closer to Newt and touched his chest. "Right here." He pointed towards Newt's heart. "You just got to bring him back."

"I don't know Tommy. I kind of like the me I am right now."

"Oh.." Thomas said.

"But I might reconsider to let it out again." Newt said. "Just need the right person to help me do it." He looked up at Thomas and blushed.

"I'll take that challenge." Thomas said, giving Newt a smile and touched his hand again.

"Tommy!" Newt screamed. "How mant times do I have to bloody tell you?! It hurts! Watch where you're touching! Or at least be gentle!"

"And here comes Newtzilla."

Newt closed his distance with Thomas once again. "I want a hotdog Tommy." He said with another seducing tone. "Buy one for me please."

Thomas stood up and walked to the hotdog stand. "You want mustard or ketchup?" Thomas shouted. Newt smiled and nodded. "Both then." Thomas said to the seller.

"You two are so sweet. You two really aren't a couple?" The seller said.

"No. Really. He's just a friend."

"Oh. Such a shame. You two would be one of the cutest couple I've ever seen around here." The seller said again as he handed te hotdog. "Enjoy the hotdog."

"He will." Thomas said. He walked back to the table and sat next to Newt. He gave him the hotdog which Newt happily take. "Why did I buy you a hotdog?"

Newt just looked at Thomas and gave him a grin. "I don't know. Maybe you were feeling like it." He ate the hotdog and stared at Thomas who was making a thinking face. "Come on. We're going to be late." He said as he stood up, still eating the hotdog.

"For what?" Thomas asked.

"You forget didn't you?" Newt asked. Thomas looked at him stupid while he was trying to figure it out. "Gally said, there's a meeting for the cast."

"When did he say that?" Thomas asked. 

"I don't know." Newt said and Thomas rolled his eyes. "Okay I lied. But let's go somewhere. I'm bored."

"Where to?" 

"Don't know. The park. The mall. The bowling alley. Somewhere?" 

"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven?" Thomas said.

"What?"

"You said you want to go somewhere. How about dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. So how about it?" 

"Sure." Newt said sheepishly. His face turning red. 

"Okay. Pick you up at seven? Your house I'll text you." Thomas said.

"Wait. You know my house? My cell number?" Newt asked. Thomas nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Stalker." Newt rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"See you Newt. Oh and bring a glove. In case I do something stupid to your hand again." 

"I should. But that will take away all the fun won't it?" Newt said, smiling.

"It will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh a little weird and boring (I know.) I haven't got any inspiration. Sorry


	5. My First Date Went A Little Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how first dates go.

"How about this one?" Newt said to his sister, Brenda as he stepped out his closet wearing a white slim-fit shirt and brown skinny jeans. He walked towards the mirror to look at himself. "I like the jeans but I don't think the shirt looks great with it."

"That's the one!" Brenda said as she flipped through the pages of her magazine. "This outfit is perfect! I have to have one of these!"

"Brenda!" Newt yelled, making Brenda jump. "You haven't looked at my clothes have you?"

"Not since outfit number seven." Brenda said as she continued reading her magazine. Newt walked over to her and snatched her magazine. "Hey! Give that bak to me!"

"Not until you help me pick out my outfit." Newt said, throwing the magazine to his bed. 

"You're already great in every outfit you've tried on!" Brenda said, rolling her eyes. "Just pick one and feel perfect in it."

"You're just saying that so you could get your magazine back." Newt said.

"If he really likes you he won't care about your clothes Newt." Brenda said. "Which leads me to wondering.. Why did he asked you out? I never knew you two knew each other."

"He asked me out because I'm attractive and cute." Newt said, smirking.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Ew."

"Don't be jealous Bren. It's not my fault you couldn't get a date." Newt said, he pulled out his tongue. "Help me choose!"

"I told you. You're already perfect in every outfit!" Brenda said, sighing. She stood up and tidied Newt's shirt. "You want a secret on dating?"

"What?" Newt asked, clearly curious.

"Be yourself." Brenda said, smiling. "You do that and you'll survive the whole date." She stepped back a little and flipped her hair. "Perfect! You're ready to go!"

Like it was a signal a honk was heard from outside. Newt's heart was starting to beat fast. "Oh god." Newt said as he started to walk towards the door.

"You're to slow!" Brenda said as she pushed Newt to quicken his steps to the door. The doorbell was ringing as Newt and Brenda arrived there. Newt was stunned. He couldn't move his arms or legs due to nervousness so Brenda opened up the door for him. "Thomas! You're here!"

"Hi Brenda." Thomas said, giving her a smile. He turned his attention to Newt "Are you ready to go?"

"I.. Uhh.. I.." Newt tried to speak but couldn't, his heart beating faster than before. Thomas raised his eyebrow, questioning. 

"Look if you don't want to.." Thomas said.

Newt snapped and held Thomas's arm. "No! No!" Newt said, his face turning red. "Let's go!"

The two walked towards Thomas's car and Thomas opened up a door for Newt. As Thomas was about to get in Brenda yelled from the porch "Have fun! And bring him back before ten!"

In the car was quiet since the two was too busy keeping their emotions in. Their hearts were beting so hard they almost couldn't hold it. They tried to talk but couldn't find a topic.

As they arrived they sat at a table. Thomas was being all gentleman style and pulled out a chair for Newt. Newt was blushing as Thomas pushed his chair in. 

Thomas sat down and the waiter came over to them. "Hi. I'll be your waiter for today. Would you like to order or te chef's choice?"

Newt looked at Thomas letting Thomas choose. "The chef's choice please" Thomas said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left them to themselves. Newt was the first one to open up his mouth. "So.. This is all fancy.." He looked up to Thomas. 

"Yeah.." Thomas said, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I'm not sure yet" Newt said, smiling. "Let's just see what would happen next."

The next few moments was the two staring at each other until their food arrived. "So.. What are your hobbies?" Thomas asked as he took a bite of his food.

Newt sank the fork on his food. "Well.. I like singing, drawing, acting.." Newt said, he picked up a huge lump of meat and smiled awkwardly at Thomas.

"Mine too! But I don't think I'm in to singing. I'm more to guitars." Thomas said.

"I love guitar players." Newt said, as he realized what he just said he looked down at the table, blushing. "I.. I mean." He looked back at Thomas who was still looking at him. "What music do you hear to?" Newt said, trying to change te conversation.

"Hmm.. Well I like the ones like Fall Out Boy or Sleeping With Sirens. But I like Ellie Goulding's or Demi Lovato too." Thomas said.

Someone who loves rock and pop. Newt looked at Thomas surprised he didn't expect the boy to like his type of music either. "Same.." He said sheepishly.

"Oh.. Cool." Thomas said as he took another bite.

'Oh god he's so cute when he eats.' Newt thought to himself. Newt stared for a whole minutes before realizing Thomas speaking. "Sorry. What did you say?" He asked as he accidentally spilled his drink. "Oh shuck."

Some of the water got on Newt's shirt and Thomas stood up to wipe the water away. That got the people's attention. They looked at Thomas and Newt as Thomas kneeled down. Newt realized they were being stared at and blushed.

Thomas laughed and they continued their conversation while they ate. Newt felt a lot more relaxed than before. Thomas began touching Newt's hand and Newt's heart felt like it was about to get out of his body. 

The moment they finished, they paid the bill and went out the restaurant, holding hands. They went inside the car and started going away.

But the road was different, this wasn't te road to Newt's home. "Tommy? Where are we going? This isn't the road to my house." Newt said, confused.

"We still have one hour left." Thomas said as he stopped suddenly. 

Newt looked outside. This side of the neighborhood was so quiet. The houses's lights are on but there was no one around. "Why did we stop?" Newt asked.

"So we could do this." Thomas said as he pulled Newt for a kiss. Newt accepted the kiss and put his arms around Thomas's neck. "I like you Newt."

"I like you too." Newt replied between kisses. They went on for minutes until a light was pointed to them. They had to adjust their eyes to see who was it. No other than Minho.

Minho turne off his flash light and shook his head. "I can't believe you two!" He said as he flipped his arms.

"Oh god." Newt said. He just realized this is Minho's neighborhood. And they were parking right in front of his house.

"You two are making out in front of my house! I can't wait to tell the whole school!" He said as he showed his phone. A picture of Newt and Thomas kissing inside the car.

Thomas kept quet while Newt did all the yelling. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'd do it but you'll rip my head off" Minho said, laughing.

"You know I would." Newt said, growling.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to it." Minho said, giving the two a wink. "Oh. And don't dirty the lawn!" He said as he laughed sarcastimcally.

Newt and Thomas stared at each other. Then they continued their kiss. This time Thomas tried to get in Newt's mouth. He poked around Newt's lips begging for entrance. Newt opened up and let Thomas in and explore his mouth.

"Oh god. Thomas." Newt said, trying to catch his breath. Thomas pulled out and smiled. He started the car and they drove back to Newt's house.

It took a few minutes of silence but every red light they would take the chance to kiss. Getting a honk every time the green light turned on. The moment they arrived at Newt's house they went out the car and stared at each other. They hold hands and leaned closer to kiss.

The kiss went on disturbed. Brenda opened up the door and ran towards them. "Newt! You're back!" Brenda yelled. That made Newt and Thomas pulled out. 

"Yeah.." Newt said. He looked at Thomas who was looking at him back. "Brenda? You wanna not be here?"

Brenda grinned and walked back to the house leaving the two alone again. "So.." Thomas said.

"So.."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Thomas said.

"Okay." Newt replied.

"Okay." Thomas said as he went to kiss Newt again. Just a few second before pulling out again and kissing newt on the cheek. "Bye."

Newt smiled at Thomas. "Bye."

As Newt went in he was stopped by his parents who was sitting on the couch. "So.. You have a boyfriend now?" His mom asked.

"Yeah.." Newt said, sheepishly. He was afraid if his parents wouldn't approve of this. 

His father frowned. This was it. His father is going to say he's not ready to date yet. "Why haven't you told us about this? And when can we meet him?" His father said, smiling which was the complete opposite of what Newt was expecting.

"Uhh.." Newt said. "Another day maybe?"

"You know. If he hurt my son's heart he won't rest in peace right?" His father said. "Just kidding. But really, if he did. I'm making sure the other parts of him will too."

"Dad!" Newt yelled. He rolled his eyes and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." 

"Night sweetheart." Newt's parents said as Newt walked to his bedroom. 

Newt didn't go to sleep immediately though. The second he got into his room he lied down on his bed and yawned. he tried to sleep but can't. He had trouble because all he could think was Thomas Thomas and Thomas. He realized that finally.. Maybe his life is better than his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments! They give me live!
> 
> Btw would you guys check my new fic? It's titled "-A". It's a bit like the PLL but I promise it's quite different.


	6. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too Tommy." The kiss went on for like a few minutes before they pulled out to catch some breath. Thomas was still holding his hips and their foreheads was still brushing each other. Their breaths still colliding between them. "Hey. I still need to put on my shirt." Newt said with a hint of laugh.

Newt opened up his eyes only to be blinded by some lights getting in the room and hit right into his eyes. He immediately closed his eyes and pulled out his covers. He wiped up his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light.

While hiding inside the covers someone came barging in and yelled. "Oh for god's shucking sake! You're still in bed?" He, she or it, whatever said. Perhaps a she. It sounde like a she, that's what Newt thought. Brenda. She grabbed the covers and pulled it away.

Newt tried to reach out to the covers but failed. After a few seconds trying to search for it with his eyes closed he opened up his eyes slowly but ended up closing it and launching himself backwards and hit the wall. "The light! It burns!" He yelled.

"Save the drama." Brenda said. She grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him roughly out of the bed. Newt resisted and forced himself to stay on the bed. Brenda sighed and shook her head. "Okay. I'll tell your boyfriend that you're still asleep."

Newt's eyes shot open and stared at Brenda. "He's here?" He asked. Brenda nodded and he quickly jump out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. "I can't believe you didn't say that earlier!" Newt yelled as he ran to the bathroom. He closed the door and cleaned himself up. 

Just as he finished he checked himself on the mirror and screamed in horror as he saw something ugly. He touched his forehead and neared himself to the mirror. He quickly grabbed Brenda's pimple popper and tried to pop his pimple.

To add the misery Thomas opened up the door and saw him trying to pop it. "Oh shuck." Thomas said. Newt didn't have to turn since he saw Thomas on the mirror. He covered his face with his hands in humiliation. "I didn't mean to. I.. Oh shuck."

The door closed and Newt looked at himself in the mirror. The pimple was popped, leaving an almost unseen mark. He opened the door slightly and peeked outside. He went out quickly and went to his room. His heart was beating so hard. 

"Never thought I'd see you pop a pimple." Someone said as Newt closed the door. Newt turned his back and his eyes opened wide. Thomas sitting in his bed, looking at him while he's still wearing his pajamas. Thomas smiled and got up as he walked to Newt. "It's cute. How you're trying to look perfect all the time."

"I do not." Newt said. He went to his closet and searched for his clothes. He picked out something that looks brand new and turned to look at Thomas who just raised his eyebrow. "I'm not trying to look perfect."

"I'm not buying that at all." Thomas said, smiling.

Newt smiled and put his clothes on his bed as he started opening his buttons. He stopped and looked at Thomas. "Umm Tommy? Wanna not be here for a while?" Newt said. 

"No. I'm comfortable here." Thomas said. "The view is just fine."

Newt blushed as he turned his back and opened up his clothes and changed into the new ones. Before he could put on his shirt Thomas grabbed him by the hips and turned him around. "Tommy.." He whispered. Thomas grabbed the back of his head and closed the distance.

"I love it when you're all nervous." Thomas said between kisses. "I love everything about you Newt."

Newt smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too Tommy." The kiss went on for like a few minutes before they pulled out to catch some breath. Thomas was still holding his hips and their foreheads was still brushing each other. Their breaths still colliding between them. "Hey. I still need to put on my shirt." Newt said with a hint of laugh.

"Oh. Right sorry." Thomas said as he stepped back, letting Newt put on his shirt and tidy himself up. He spotted the play script on Newt's study table and picked it up. "Don't forget about this."

Newt nodded and took the script. They walked out the bedroom and went to the kitchen. "Mom, dad! I'm going!" Newt said.

"You two didn't do anything in the bedroom did you?" Newt's father asked. Newt's mother hit his arm and smiled. 

"Really dad? I know you care about me but for real?" Newt said. "We did not do anything there. We didn't even plan to do anything!"

Newt's father nodded and smiled. "Mmhmm.. Okay. I believe you. For now." He said. He looked at Thomas and made a gesture to him with his hand. "If you do anything that hurts him. Especially his hard. Know that you're in a world of pain."

"Y-yes sir." Thomas said. 

"Good. Now go to school. I don't want you two to be late."

Newt rolled his eyes. "We still have lots of time." He said. But he got a stare from his father that made him raise his hands and called for Thomas. "Okay, okay. We're going to school now. Come on Tommy. Bye mom, dad!"

"Love you!" Newt's mother said as Thomas and Newt left the kitchen and out of the house.

"I'm really sorry about my parents." Newt said as he closed the car door. He looked at Thomas with a slight smile. "They can be.."

Thomas didn't look back at Newt but his lips formed a smile. "It's okay. They're kind of fun. Especially your dad." He said. 

"Yeah. So much fun." Newt said. 

The whole ride was silent but filled with small useless talks. In a few minutes they arrived at the school. Thomas went out of the car and went to Newt's door. Just before Newt could open up the door Thomas opened it up for him and offered him his hand.

Newt stepped out of the car holding Thomas's hand and got some glances from the students. "They're staring." Newt whispered as they walked, still holding teir hands.

"Just so they know that you're mine." Thomas said as he pulled Newt for anotger kiss. 

Newt smiled as they released the kiss. "I love it when you go all Alpha dominate mode. But please. Too dominating." Newt said.

"What? You don't like it?" Thomas said, he held Newt's hands again. They went to Newt's locker when they parted hands but still near each other. Thomas leaned on the locker next to his. "You haven't answered my question." He said as Newt closed the locker.

Newt looked at Thomas with a smile. "I don't need to answer that question Tommy." Newt said. He tiptoed a little to kiss Thomas on the cheek. "See you later Tommy." He walked away just like that.

Newt walked to his class slowly. He got stares from the students and that made him nervous. Minho suddenly appeared next to him and whispered. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Newt said. "Why are they staring at me?"

"Don't know. But they've been staring at you for so long now." Minho said. He looked at Newt and stopped for a while. Making Newt look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh. I get it."

"What? Why?" Newt said. Minho giggled and that made Newt's curiosity grew. "Minho! Tell me!" Minho pointed at Newt's neck which made Newt touch it. But he didn't felt anything. "I swear if you're trying to mess with me."

Minho rolled his eyes and pulled out something from his bag. A hand mirror. He showed the reflection to Newt and smiled. "See?"

"Oh god! First the pimple and now a hickey?" Newt said, panicking. He pulled Minho to the nearest bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Oh my shucking god. This is a lot! Make up Min!"

"I don't have any make-up with me! Why would I have any?" Minho said.

Newt grabbed minho's bag and forced it out of Minho's grip. He inserted his hand and searched around. "You think I don't know?" Newt said pulling out a powder case. "I saw you Min. Almost everyday. Checking your hair and hiding those pimples. Not to mention some of your hickies from someone." Newt said as he pulled out Minho's cosmetic case. He shook it and gave Minho a winning smile.

"How did you?" Minho said, unbelievingly. "But I always did it in a secret place."

Newt used the make up on to cover up the hickies. He smiled as he used the powder. "Baby, you need a better secret place." Newt said. He tidied the tool and gave them to Minho. "The janitor's closet is not a secret place. That place under the stairs? Too easy to find. The music room? Honey what were you thinking? Pick some place that doesn't have windows! Need I say more?"

"Okay. Okay! I confess!" Minho said. "Man you're good." Minho said as he put in the make up tools in his bag. "Is there any of my other secrets you know?" He said as the walked out of the bathroom.

Newt kept walking without looking at Minho. "Just one." Newt said. Minho frowned. "And that is?" Minho asked. Newt looked at Minho through the corner of his eyes and snickered. "Your fly is open."

Minho stopped and looked at Newt who kept walking. "What?" Minho said as he looked down to his pants. His fly was all the way open. "Oh shit."

Newt kept walking, leaving Minho with his bright red face trying to zip his fly. He walked much more calmly now since the students stopped giving him looks. When he almost reached to his class. Someone grabbed his hands and he yelped. He pulled Newt to the janitor's closet and locke it.

"That is not a proper kiss." The person said.

Newt sighed and turned his back to look at Thomas. "And you're saying that by kidnapping me?" Newt said.

"This isn't kidnapping. It's just locking you up in a janitor's closet." Thomas said with a wide smile. "Now kiss me."

Newt didn't answer and leaned himself towards Thomas. He pulled the boy's collar and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Newt stepped a few steps back only to hit some buckets which fell tumbling down.

The two just laughed and continued kissing. They released the kiss when the school bell rang. Thomas opened up the door and they stepped out, walking towards their classes. But not before they kissed once again. That got stares from some students, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! They give me live!
> 
> Check out my other fics! Thankyou :*


	7. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's homesick

"Let's go!" Newt said as he acted Wendy Darling's part. His hand was held by Thomas who pretended to fly around the night sky in London. Newt could just feel the cold breeze of home. 

Newt stopped his acting and looked down. He kind of missed London. The peaceful walks in the park and the sweet scented aroma in the air.

"Newt? Babe? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Thomas said as he touched Newt's shoulder. The blond looked at him with teary eyes as he leaned on his chest. 

"I miss home.." Newt sobbed a little. Thomas put his arms around Newt to calm him down. "I miss London. No offense."

Thomas smiled and brushed Newt's hair gently. "None taken. It's okay. We always feel homesick once in a while." Thomas said. "Shushh.. It's okay Newt." He whispered softly in Newt's ear.

"It's just.. The play.. The opening background was my hometown.. Somehow that triggered it." Newt said as he raised his head to look at Thomas who was still hugging him. "Sorry. Let's get back to practice." He released Thomas and wiped his tears away.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked. "We can do this some other time you know?"

Newt shook his head. "I'm sure. Come on it's your line now." He said.

Thomas held Newt's hand once again and pretended to fly again, towards the second star to the right. He pretended to close his eyes and went into the star.

"Welcome to Neverland!" Thomas said as they landed down on the ground. Newt looked around in amazement while he walked on the shores of Neverland. 

Newt breathed in deeply as he held Thomas's hand. "We're here. We're actually here!" Newt said happily. He ran and danced around along the road. "This place is beautiful.."

Thomas smiled and called out the Lost Boys. "Boys! Come out here! Let's play!" Thomas said. Newt looked at the Lost Boys who came in the scenery and smiled. A few mumbles and whispering are heard.

"What is that?" A Lost Boy asked, pointing at Newt.

Thomas looked at Newt and smiled. "That is Wendy Darling. She's a girl." He said.

"What's a girl?" Another Lost Boy asked with a hand raised. "Can we eat it?"

Newt backed away and hid behind Thomas. "Eat me? Are you guys kidding me? I'm human!" Newt yelled from behind Thomas.

"She's not for eating. She's here to play together with us." Thomas said as he pulled Newt. "What should we play??" He scratched his chin and looked at the Lost Boys who just looked at him blankly. "How about.. Hide and seek! You're it Wendy!" 

"Ahahahaha very funny Peter." Newt laughed. He covered his eyes with his hands as he started to count to a hundred. "One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.." The Lost Boys already ran away and hid themselves inside the forest. "Twenty five.. Twenty six.. Twenty seven.." Newt continued to count.

"Ninety eight.. Ninety nine.. A hundred! Ready or not here I come!" Newt said as he started to wander around the forest. He searched around the whole area but still no luck. "Where are you?? Come out come out wherever you are.." Newt said as he continue to search. He saw something moving near and neared it. Bad luck because it was only a racoon.

"I don't like her." Tinkerbell said to a hiding Lost Boy. Her face starting to get red. 

The Lost Boy looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Umm.. Why? She seems nice." He said.

"Oh sure she looks nice but deep inside she's! Ugh!" Tinkerbell said. 

The Lost Boy grinned and laughed a little. He was still hiding so it won't be funny if his laughter was heard. "Is it because Pan has started to take a liking to her?" Te Lost Boy said.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and looked at Newt who was still looking around. "Duhh. Pan's mine and only mine." Tinkerbell said.

Newt walked around the grounds of Neverland still having no luck of finding the lost boys or Peter Pan. "Where are you guys?" Newt said. All the walking around was really making him tired.

"Hello little girl. What are you doing alone in a place like this?" A man said from behind him. "You shouldn't be alone! There are pirates here that can kidnap you."

Newt shook his head. "I'm playing hide and seek with Peter Pan. Have you seen him?" Newt said calmly.

"Well that's enough for today" Thomas said, breaking Newt's imagination. He pressed a gentle kiss on Newt's lips. "Great acting like always. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" Newt asked as he followed Thomas who had already walked away. "And you're not going to hold my hand as we walk to the unknown place you want to bring me to?"

Thomas laughed and pulled Newt closer. "I was thinking of going to that place outside of school. Remember? The one we went yesterday before we went for our first date?"

"How could I forget that?" Newt said rolling his eyes. "I was being embarrassed there. Everyone thought we were dating even though we haven't."

"Well let's see what's their reactions now shall we?" Thomas said as he ran and pulled Newt out of the gates. They searched for a seat and sat down. Thomas looked at Newt was a little spaced out. 

Newt didn't hear Thomas calling him until he was shook. "Yes?" He said looking at Thomas.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked. He put his hands on Newt's. "You look.. Down" 

Newt put on his fake smile and looked at Thomas. "No no. It's nothing." Newt said, he played around with his fingers and sighed. "So? Can we grab some hotdog or something?"

Thomas stood up and went to the hotdog cart and ordered two hotdogs. He ordered Newt's with mustard and ketchup, just like the last time he ordered for him. Thomas went back to the table and saw Newt spaced out once again. "Here's your.. Newt?" Thomas asked. "Hello?"

Newt shook his head and looked at Thomas. "Sorry. Spaced out again huh?" Newt asked. Thomas gave him a nod and he sighed again. "I just.. I miss London, Tommy. I miss my grandfather and grandmother. I miss their not so big but so comfortable house Tommy." He looked at the hotdog Thomas just bought and pulled it to him. He just stared at the food without any emotion.

Thomas moved to sit next to Newt and put his arms around the blonde. "It's okay Newt. It happens." Thomas said as he gave a peck on Newt's cheek. "It's nothing you should think about. You can still go there on vacation or something right?"

Newt gave Thomas another smile as he picked up his food and took a small bite. "You won't taste anything if you eat that small." Thomas said as he took the hotdog from Newt's hands.

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Newt yelled as he trie to get back the food.

"Open up your mouth." Thomas said as he neared the hotdog to Newt's mouth. The blonde opened up his mouth narrow. "Widely." Thomas ordered. Newt rolled his eyes and opened up his mouth more widely. Thomas pushed the food into Newt's mouth and let Newt take a bite.

"And they said they weren't dating." A voice said from a table next to them. A familiar woman sitting over there sipping her coffee. "You two are perfect together."

"Aww!" A shout from the other table. Some visitors was looking at them, their faces were kind of red. "I wish my boyfriend would do that to me!" A girl said. The other girl next to her rolled her eyes and sighed. "Keep on dreaming. He will never do that."

Newt and Thomas ignored the girls and continued the actions. Newt's hurt feelings were slowly fading away. A little mustard got on his face and Thomas cleaned it up, not with his hands or napkins but with his lips. "You got some mustard on your face." Thomas said after he released the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't long! I've ran out of ideas!
> 
> Leave comments!


	8. Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast try on their costumes.

Newt sighed as he waited inside the class. The teacher, Dr. Janson (or if you prefer, Mr. Ratman) was explaining about te insides of animals. You like the gills the liver the brain ugh disgusting. Just the thought of it was enough to make Newt want to throw up.

All the cast of the play was supposed to go to the theatre room after school. Well the school won't end until another thirty minutes which was a clear torture for Newt since he had to listen to Ratman speaking about guts. Not the 'I like your guts kid' but the fish guts you know intestines. Gross I know.

Thomas was on another class right now so he had nothing to look to distract him from listening to Dr. Janson. So Newt decided to pull out his scrapbook and drew some doodles. It didn't feel like it but twenty minutes had past. Well that's something you don't bump in every day. Usually five minutes felt like one hour. 

Ten more minutes Newt thought as he continued drawing doodles in his scrapbook. Newt wondered what will they do now? Today wasn't the day for practice. They had already made a schedule so what will they do?

Then he heard a coughing sound and looked at Dr. Janson. "You. What were you spacing out about?" He asked. Newt looked at the teacher with a frown. The teacher was looking at him. Or maybe the back rows? Newt turned to find two more students who was wearing the same expression as Newt. "You on the back in the corner." 

Newt sighed in relief as he looked down to his doodles. There must have been at least three pages full. Dr. Janson was yelling about something to the boy on the corner of the class, what the bloody hell I can't even understand the bloody guy.

Newt looked at the clock on top of the room and sighed. Five more minutes. That means three hundred seconds. "Three hundred, two hundred ninety-nine, two hundred ninety-eight." Newt mumbled to himself.

Dr. Janson was still yelling at the boy. Don't think the boy was listening though. Dr. Janson was kind of hard to understand when he's not teaching. Since he yelled about one thing then he jumped to another thing far from the subject then jumped away again, well you guys get the point.

"Two hundred five, two hundred four, two hundred three, two hundred two." Newt mumbled again ignoring Dr. Janson. He just wanted the class to be over so he could be with his Tommy again.

Newt rolled his eyes as the teacher stopped yelling and went back to the board explaining about that there were going to be some experiment on frog's inside. That means they had to cut the stomach to two and if you weren't lucky some slimy thing could splurt on your face. 

He felt his stomach turning upside down. Too gross. "Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven." Newt said trying to push the thought away. Not long now.. "Forty seven, forty six, forty five, forty four." 

Come on just a little bit more. Can't time get faster? Like the one on Spy Kids 4? He just wanted the bloody bell to ring. Why was it taking so long. Newt shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

The bell finally rang and Newt smiled widely. Finally. He quickly went out of the room and searched for Thomas. The other boy was just on his way to get Newt so they could go to the theatre together.

"So what do you think we're going to do today?" Newt asked as he held Thomas's arms. "We don't have practice so it must be something different."

Thomas just smiled and kept walking. The two finally arrived at the theatre and saw some hangers and clothes on the middle of the stage.

"What are those for?" Thomas asked.

Newt shook his head he looked just as confused as Thomas. "Don't know Tommy."

"They're for the play. Do you want to go into the stage naked on the big day?" Someone said from behind them. The two turned to see a buffy guy walking. If they weren't mistaken he was the one who made Hook's voice when Newt was auditioning. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Newt shook his head. "No no. There's nothing. You're Gally right?" He asked.

"The one and only." Gally replied. "I play Hook if you remembered."

Newt smiled and gave him a nod. "Yeah I remember."

"It's going to be so much fun. Especially working someone as cute as you." Gally said. Whoa wrong move because Thomas quickly moved in front of Newt.

Thomas flipped his hand and frowned. "This cute guy?" Thomas said as he pointed at Newt. "He's mine. My boyfriend."

Gally raised his arms and walked away. The boy went to the stage and looked at the costumes that were hanged. 

"You don't have to be jealous Tommy." Newt said, laughing. "But that was so cute how you stood up in front of me and said that I was yours. You're possessive aren't you Peter Pan?"

"Yeah. No one touches my Wendy but me." Thomas said as he pulled Newt to his chest. The blonde smiled and returned the hug. They released it once people had started to go in the theater room.

"All right! So everyone gather up!" The teacher said as she got up on the stage. "Today you will go and try on your costumes. They're right here." She pointed the hangers on the stage. She went down to give the casts some paper and went back up on the stage. "Those are your costumes. Now go find your costume and try them on!"

Newt and Thomas went to check for their costumes. It was kind of hard since everybody was pushing trying to find their costume first. They decided to wait until the wave of kids had gone away.

Minho was one of the few kids still looking for their costume aside Thomas and Newt. Newt looked for his dress while Thomas looked for his costume.

"Found mine." Newt said. He gave Thomas aa peck on the cheek before leaving the boy to try on the clothes. He went inside the changing room and looked at himself in the mirror. "Uhh.. Hmm.. Emm.." 

When Newt came back Thomas and Minho had found their costumes. "So have you? Whoa." Minho said. "You're.. You're beautiful. You're gorgeous! Oh my god that dress is so you. Right Thomas?"

Thomas nodded as he looked at Newt from head to toe. 

"All right. You two go change. I want to see you two in yours." Newt said excitedly. He pushed the boys into the changing room and waited outside. "Are you done?" He asked after only a few seconds.

"We've only been here for ten seconds Newt." Minho sad. "Be patient."

"Okay." Newt said. "Are you done? What about now? Are you done?" 

"Not yet Newt."

Newt sighed as he leaned on the wall. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Are you two done??"

"Oh for shuck's sake wait for a moment Newt!" Minho said while Thomas said, "Done." And opened his door. The boy stepped out and showed himself. The Peter Pan outfit was a little tight for him but it looked good.

A few seconds after Minho went out wearing his dress. The green dress. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Minho asked as he put his hands on his waist and turned his head to pose. 

"A little." Newt whispered. Minho groaned and frowned. "Don't worry, you look great. Just missing the wig." Newt said as he picked up the blonde wig and put them on Minho. "There. Perfect."

"Let me take a selfie first." Minho said as he pulled out his phone and opened up the B612 app. "Aww don't I look pretty?" He showed the picture to Newt and Thomas who shook their heads and lauged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> Leave comments!


	9. The Last Practice

Newt looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing his wig and the dress. This was it. The stage had already been set, the properties had been made, this was the last day of their practice. He took a deep breath until Thomas appeared behind him, on his Peter Pan costume.

"Are you ready?" He asked to the blonde while his hands was around Newt's waist. He seemed to feel Newt's loss of confidence. "It's going to be alright. Believe in yourself."

Newt nodded but he was still insecure. He wanted to believe it, but his heart wasn't so sure. He's scared if he failed it, he didn't want to fail everybody, and he didn't want to embarass himself in front of a lot of people. 

Another boy appeared behind the two of them, wearing a green dress and a wig was hanging on his hand. "You guys ready? We're going to start soon." He said.

Newt leaned his head back to Thomas's chest. He could feel his heartbeat, he was nervous too but there's no way Thomas is more nervous than Newt. He seemed so confident while Newt wasn't at all.

It came, the time came. All the actors was called and they started acting. "Ready? Lights, effects, action!" The teacher said before the opening scene started.

It started out fine. Newt was fine at the start, he acted precisely like what the script said, but after a few moments and scene his nervousness came back and it wasn't great. He forgot his line, he forgot how hould he act. God no. 

"Newt? Are you okay?" The teacher asked. Newt looked at her with fear in his eyes, afraid if he was going to be yelled at. He shook his head and went down the stage and ran out the room, the oters shouted out his name hoping he would stop and get back up the stage.

He can't do it. He's too afraid. He failed them. He already did. Right before the day they had to play the play. Newt continued running until he stopped in a locker, don't know who's though. His tears flowed out uncontrollably. 

"Newt!" A familiar voice called, of course Thomas would come, following him. "It's okay. It's okay." He wiped Newt tears away with his own fingers.

Newt shook his head. "I failed them. I failed everybody. I failed the teacher. I failed you." Newt said, sobbing. Thomas slapped his cheek. "I deserved that." 

"You didn't fail anybody. You're nervous. It happens to everyone. Don't worry about it." Thomas said. He gave the blonde another hug while Newt tried to gather himself. "Now will you go back to the theatre room? Everyone's waiting for you. The teacher isn't mad."

"Don't lie to me Tommy." Newt said. "There's no way the teacher's not mad. I chickened out and ran out. She's mad."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "She's not. Come on, let's get in there and see her expression shall we?" He said. He grabbed the blonde's hand and started pulling him back to the room, "Come on, you're not going to make me pull you all the way in are you?"

"She's going to yell at me!" Newt said, he tried to release his hand from Thomas's grip but it was useless. 

"She's not going to yell at you." Thomas insisted. "If she yells at you I'll yell at her back." That got Newt to stop struggling and smiled at Thomas, he followed the brunette until they were in front of the entrance. The blonde stopped at his feet making Thomas to turn and look at him again. "Not again." He said. "You know what? I'm not going to pull you in." Newt let out a reliefed sigh, but before he could process what was happening next he was already being picked up bridal style and brought in the room.

Newt tried to get off but it was too late, they were already inside and everyone was looking at them. Thomas finally let him down and he looked down on the floor, waiting for whatever was coming.

Minho was the first one to speak, "You're back! Come on get back up here you shanks, this dress is starting to become itchy." Thomas pushed Newt softly and helped him walk towards the stage, the blonde was shaking.

"Newt!" The sound of their teacher. Newt readied himself to get yelled at. "Why did you ran off like that?"

/break/

"See? What did I say? You're not going to get yelled at as long as you're my boyfriend." Thomas said as they finished practicing. Newt just smiled and pushed Thomas playfully. "Come on, you owe me an ice cream for not believing me."

Newt just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag as he walked out with Thomas when he spotted Minho still wearing his green dress. "Hey Min. Me and Tommy are going to get some ice cream, wanna come?"

"Sure, wait a sec." Minho said as he took off his high heels and switched to his sneakers and took his bag. "All right! Ready to go!"

Thomas and Newt stared at him like he was crazy, the asian was still wearing the dress, without the wig and his make up was still on. "You're wearing that?" Thomas asked and Minho nodded. "You're going to get humiliated Min."

"And aren't we supposed to return the costumes? You got busted three times and you still got the guts?" Newt said, folding his hands.

"If you want to play the part you got to feel the part." The asian boy said to Thomas before turning to Newt. "The teacher doesn't even know that I'm bringing this home this time so hurry up!"

"Where's the Tinkerbell costume?" They heard their teacher said from afar. "Minho!"

"Oops!" The asian said and quickly grabbed Thomas and Newt's arms and pulled them out of the room. "Ice cream right? So that probably means we're going to Paradise."

Thomas stopped making Minho to bounce off and almost fell down. "Whoa whoa whoa. How come you're the one who choose where we'll be eating?"

"Well do you have any sugestion?" Minho said.

"Not really. Come on let's go!" Thomas said awkwardly. "My tongue is itching for some sweetness."

"You're not itching for my mouth?" Newt said as he batted his eyebrows. 

Thomas walked towards Newt and put his hand on the back of Newt's head. "I'm itching for that too babe." He said as he leaned closer and kissed Newt right on the mouth ignoring Minho who was staring at them, looking disturbed. 

"What's wrong Minho? You want to join?" Newt said teasingly.

"In your dreams!" Minho said as he turned away to avoid the scene. The sounds were unavoidable though. "Oh god get a room you two!" 

Newt broke the kiss and giggled but Thomas kept giving him pecks on the cheeks multiple times. "Okay. I think that's enough Tommy. I'm starting to feel bad for Minho." He said. "Seriously Tommy, you're going to give me more hickies."

"Okay." Thomas said. 

"Enough flirting and let's go." Minho said.

/break/

Thomas and Newt sat down on an empty table and waited for Minho who was still busy picking which flavour did he want.

"Nice dress." The worker with the name tag Ben said with a wide grin on his face, getting Minho's attention. 

Minho's cheeks turned red listening the worker saying that. "Thanks." He said. "I'll have the mint flavour."

"The mint? Sure." Ben said as he scooped up the ice cream and put it on a cup. "Smells great. Just like you." Minho smiled sheepishly as he reached out his hand to take the ice cream but Ben pulled it away again. "You know what? I'll deliver the ice cream personally to your table."

Minho wanted to complain but Ben gave him an oh-so-melting wink that made him speechless. So the boy just went to grab his wallet and pulled out his money when Ben stopped him. "I'll pay for you." He said.

"No! You don't have to!" Minho said. 

"I don't have to. I want to." Ben said. "Just go to your table cutie."

Minho finally gave up and went to the table where Thomas and Newt were waiting, his face was still red from the conversation with the cute worker.

"So.." Newt coughed. "What took you so long? Worker got you stuck?" He and Thomas giggled and batted their eyebrows to Minho.

"What are you guys talking about?" Minho said trying to make his voice believable but failed ultimately. 

"Yeah that blonde worker couldn't get his eyes off of you." Thomas said. He looked at the worker who was already walking towards their table bringing Minho's cup and some sheets of tissues.

Ben walked up to the table and kept looking at Minho. "Here's your ice cream. Enjoy." He said as he gave the ice cream and tissues to him and gave another wink to the asian.

"Thanks." Minho replied. He looked at the tissues and frowned at Ben. "What's this?" The blonde didn't answer but made a gesture that told him 'call me'. 

"Minho's got a date. Minho's got a blonde guy." Newt sang. 

"Shut up!" Minho yelled, if it was possible his face was getting redder than now. Thomas and Newt just laughed and continued to enjoy their ice creams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Leave me comments!


End file.
